


in the end, it's always him

by uritaeyeon



Series: #soulscapedecember2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, soulscapeday21, soulscapeday23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: and i'm afraid that someday, the love he has for him, changes for the love i have for him.





	in the end, it's always him

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaski tadatoshi.
> 
> mayuaka. implisit!nijiaka. alternate universe - canon divergence. nijiaka ftw. i'm sorry.
> 
> a/n: written for soulscape. i just copypasted it from my line and tumblr account. this fic is unbetaed.

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

* * *

 

he is staring at his phone. from my seat, i can see that he opened line app and looks like expecting a message from someone.

i look at my phone—it says 'december, 20'—and the paper bag i place on the table.

... he must be waiting for a birthday message from him.

it has been three years since that incident and the guy in front of me is still hoping.

i'm his boyfriend but sometimes ... i feel like he doesn't love me.

"waiting for his message?" i take a peek. the screen already switched to an e-mail app.

"who?"

"that guy."

"i'm afraid that i don't understand what you want to say, mayuzumi-san."

i don't reply him. even if i just briefly mention him like that, i can see that there is a glimpse of longing in his eyes.

if he is already like that, i often wondering about myself, about our relationship.

love comes in many forms. i know he loves him, but he always denies that. maybe he doesn't love him like he does to me, but caring is also a form of love. he cares about that guy a lot, not to mention that he admires him.

with the money he has, he can go to la and meet with him. i mean, what's so difficult about it? they don't live in like ... different planet? still under the same sky, just in the different country.

it's just ... i can't say it. they are dumb? or fool? or stupid? or maybe it's just me doesn't understand anything because maybe ... maybe ... i'm an outsider.

and i'm afraid that someday, the love he has for him, changes for the love i have for him.

•••

(c)k.l


End file.
